Never Leave You
by doodlebug720
Summary: It started out with them sharing a common interest; A forbidden love with someone taken. But, it ended up with them falling in love. SasuHina oneshot. Dedicated to Akari Izume.


**Never Leave You**

**A SasuHina Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Enough said.**

**Dedicated to Akari Izume. Sorry, I know it's been a while, I've been working on some new chapter stories that I'll publish sometime during mid to late September.**

**!**

Hinata sat at her lunch table, sobbing into her arms. She made sure to be quiet though, and to anyone passing her it would seem as though she were sleeping. But this was far from the truth, she hadn't slept since the other night. Her short blue hair fell forward, hanging limply around her face.

She was alone, though when wasn't she? She was the school nerd, foolish enough to fall in love with a boy far more popular than her.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and yesterday he shattered Hinata's delicate little heart into thousands of fragile pieces. He had been the class clown, and was quite obnoxious and loud. People grew to love him anyway, quite like Hinata had.

But yesterday, at exactly nine fifty three in the morning, Naruto announced that he and Sakura Haruno were now a couple.

Sakura Haruno, the beautiful pink haired darling of the school. She was a cheerleader, on the varsity team for girls' basketball, and the number one tennis champion in the region. She was the girl Hinata Hyuuga knew she could never defeat, no matter how desperately she wanted to try.

As if to add to her misery, Naruto and Sakura were kissing at the next table over. Hinata silently prayed for them to go away. She didn't want to hear Naruto's pleasure at being with a girl besides her.

She hear a tray thud as someone slammed it on her table. Hinata looked up, shocked that someone was sitting next to her. She was even more shocked at who she saw. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the cold ruler of the ninth grade. His black hair was spiked backwards, and his eyes were a little swollen. He had a hood up, though, so most people couldn't see. Hinata wouldn't have seen either, but he was still standing, so she could see right under his hood.

!

Sasuke Uchiha was no wimp,that was for sure. He was on the football team, wrestling team, and he was a black belt in Karate. Sasuke Uchiha was a born fighter, and yet despite all of his power, he lost the most important thing he had been fighting for. Sakura Haruno.

They'd known each other since they were children. She had once loved him, but he'd taken advantage of her love. He'd been foolish, assuming she would always be there. She still was there, but only as a friend now. He'd lost her love to none other than his best friend.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke couldn't really blame the moron. He blamed himself. He'd never admitted his love for Sakura, so she moved on. He'd never told Naruto he loved her, so when she flirted with him, he was ecstatic.

He had been crying, that's why his hood was pulled up and his bangs hung in such a way that no one could see his eyes. It was shameful for him. He was an Uchiha. The Uchiha do not cry, they do not feel, they do not mourn over the loss of a woman who loved another. Apparently, this Uchiha did. If only he'd realize that earlier, he wouldn't feel this alone.

He couldn't bring himself to sit at their table, to see her happy without him. So, he sat with a girl sitting all by herself. He vaguely recalled her being Hinata Hyuuga. She had been crying, as well. Using my kick ass common sense, I assume she liked Naruto. Well, common sense and the fact that she kept glancing over at their little kissing corner.

But, looking back on it, he preobably should've known that this common annoyance would bring a new friendship.

!

That, is all honesty, was how it started. They had become closer over time, calling each other and making fun of Naruto and Sakura's relationship. The phone calls turned into house visits, and before they knew it, they were inseparable.

Which would bring us to the present.

November Twenty third. In other words, the day all hell broke loose.

!

It was normal at first, they were sitting together at lunch and laughing quietly together. Then, Naruto slammed his tray next to Sasuke, sitting and slamming his head on the table.

"It's over!" Naruto whined, his forehead pressed to the table, "We had the biggest fight yet, and we're broken up for good."

She should've pitied the heart broken boy, but when she looked into Sasuke's eyes, she knew they were thinking the exact same thing.

_'Finally, my chance.'_

They had talked about what they would do if this happened. Sasuke had said he would boldly rush up to Sakura, sweep her into his arms, and kiss her passionately, like he should've done all along. She had a less aggressive approach. Sasuke made her swear she would confess. She did swear, and had crossed her heart.

That day had come.

But, Hinata knew in her heart that she didn't want these days to end. She knew, as an undeniable fact, that she had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

She shook off the thought. Sasuke wanted Sakura, and she would ask out Naruto. As promised.

Sure enough, a week later, Sasuke and Sakura were a couple. But she still couldn't bring herself to ask out Naruto. She didn't want to. That was about when I stopped showing up to lunch. I couldn't bear to sit near them, seeing everyone happy but me.

With a sigh, Hinata threw her books into her bookbag and headed home.

!

He wasn't even sure, really, why he was standing in the rain outside of_ her_house. He'd been so stupid, to think Sakura would make him happy. Why was he always so clingy, hanging desperately onto everyone who left him. His parents, his brother, Sakura. And now Hinata.

"Hinata!" He shouted. No response.

Why did it matter to him so much? He just couldn't bear to see her leave him. She understood him, she listened to him, she didn't fawn over him like any other girl would have done. He loved her. And he didn't even realize it until she left him.

"Hinata!" He shouted again.

This time, a window slid open. "Sasuke?" her voice cried out, "W-What are you doing? It's raining, you'll catch a cold!"

The window slammed shut, and a few seconds later, the door was open, She cam out and grabbed his wrist. "Are you crazy?" She chided.

"Hinata, listen to me." Sasuke grabbed her shoulders.

Hinata nodded, blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I don't love Sakura, I love _you_! I'm sorry for being such an ignorant asshole this whole time!" He let out a choked sob, and couldn't even bring himself to look at her reaction. After everything, why would she say yes to him?

"Sasuke... Kun..." Hinata murmured, blushing, "I love you too."

In a split second decision, Sasuke brought her to him in a passionate kiss.

With a squeal, she allowed him to kiss her. It just, as cliche as it sounds, felt right.

"You'll never leave me again?" Sasuke whimpered softly.

"Never, Sasuke. I'll never leave you." Hinata offered a gentle smile, and Sasuke kissed her softly.

"What the hell?" A male voice called out.

Sasuke and Hinata turned to see another window open, and and irritated Neji sticking his head out the window, "Uchiha, it is three in the morning, go make out at a decent hour!"

The window slammed shut, and the teenagers turned to each other, smiling. Perfect end to a perfect fairy tale romance, no?

**!**

**Yes, yes. That probably sucked. In my defense, SasuHina is new to me. Never even read if before. So just review, and complain about how cheesy it was. Alright? :)**

**~Ginny**


End file.
